


Just Let Me Go, We'll Meet Again Soon

by warblerseblaine (WhoseToSay)



Category: Glee
Genre: Day 2: Anniversary, M/M, Past Seblaine, Reincarnated Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoseToSay/pseuds/warblerseblaine
Summary: Sebastian never thought he would get closure. Especially not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Anniversary  
> Title comes from Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men

Waking up was always hard for Sebastian on this day. If he was being honest, it was hard to wake up the entire week leading up to today and the week after. Sebastian stared up at his ceiling until he was distracted by his phone getting a text. After a while, he got another two messages.

**Get up.**

**I mean it Sebastian.**

**Blaine wouldn't want you to stay in today.**

Sebastian frowned at the phone and rolled his eyes before replying.

**That was a cheap shot Berry.**

By the time Sebastian got into the shower, he had missed Rachel's reply.

**I miss him too…**

* * *

It had become a terrible tradition, in Sebastian's opinion, to meet up with Broadway's own Rachel Berry today. Every year, like clockwork. It was an awful anniversary he attended for the past five years.

The law student at the time had once tried to avoid it by staying in bed. It ended up with Rachel knocking at his apartment door until he opened it. After he had reluctantly opened the door, the pair spent the day eating ice cream and watching whatever junk television show or movie they could find on Netflix.

Sebastian would never admit it, but these meetings have become a source of comfort for him on this day every year. That was the only reason he was currently walking to meet up with Rachel. This year's rendezvous was at a coffeehouse halfway between each of their New York apartments.

The ex-Warbler was a block away when he reached a red pedestrian light. As he waited, he noticed a little curly haired boy staring up at him. He became even more confused when the boy gave him a big smile. _'Maybe he's just a weird, friendly child,'_ Sebastian thought. That theory flew out the window when the boy said something familiar.

"Bastian!" The kid yelled as he gave Sebastian a tight hug. All the 25-year-old could think was _'What the fuck?!'_ repeatedly as he just stood there.

"Blaine, honey! Oh no," shouted a lady who Sebastian assumed was the mother, "I'm so sorry, young man, for Blaine's behavior."

All at once, it hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks. As the boy was being pulled off of him, Sebastian let out a whisper.

"Blaine?"

Sebastian looked down at the kid's face, his dark, curly hair, his big, hazel eyes, and his pouting frown as he was being held back by his mother. This little Blaine was a spitting image of his own Blaine. Broken out of his reverie, Sebastian realized the mother was still talking.

"... has this imaginary friend named Sebastian. I guess you look like him in Blaine's eyes. Sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem," Sebastian said softly as the corner of his mouth lifted a bit.

"Really?" The mother asked with a tone of surprise.

"Yeah," he stated genuinely and then crouched down to be at eye level with the boy, "It's really nice to meet you Blaine."

* * *

Rachel kept looking down at her phone to check the time. _'He better not be ditching me again,'_ thought the Broadway star. She was just about to call Sebastian when he came walking in through the doors.

"You're late," she simply stated as he sat down, "Now your coffee is cold."

"Thanks," Sebastian said absently as he took the coffee anyway and started looking out the window towards the street. Confused and worried, Rachel asked if he was okay.

"You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

Sebastian looked away from the street towards Rachel and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay."


End file.
